Jörmungandr Rose
Name:Shomei mun/Jörmungandr rose * likes: family, swing music, being edgy, trying to be perfect and bullying people * dislikes: being bullyed, not being perfect, not being able to protect his family/friends, showing his true emotions, overly cocky/smug people, angels, Ken and Shadow. * personality: cocky, smug, edgy as fuck, angry, tired due to insomnia, forgetfull, however that's on the outside, on the inside he just wants his family to be happy, so if you catch him not acting tough he's: shy, still edgy and a little angry but he smiles, doesnt insult everyone and just wants to be loved. * Jormun is a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with steel pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather suspenders crossed over it. his long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face. he has two full god eyes. a seven-foot long katana he is rarely seen without called ikari . His battle stance with the sword is to hold it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Jormun usually wields ikari two-handed.as well as that a single black wing emerges from his right shoulder. back story thing: Jormun was born close to the start of the universe,(roughly 500 years after yin and yang fought) due to his planet being one of the first created , he was born a dragon to his mother rythian on the planet qwoud'orok, and at birth he was born with promise being known as the reancarnation of the first king, he grew up quite fastly and instantly took liking to one of the two first gods Yin, his brother ken did the same but to yang. he was only five until things really hit the fan, the planet was entering another world war but this time the enemys had made a curse which spread like wild fire and turns most that it touches into a hive mind of vampires, His mother rythian not exactly being mother #1 chose to speed up kens aging process and train him quickly and left but not before trapping her son jormun into a genjutsu, trapped him within a voidlike realm with no space and time however within this realm where a group of nomads which fed and looked after him while he was out and rythian simply hoped for the best. within this genjutsu jormun wasnt treated nicely, his mother did a genjutsu which endlessly tormented him, to his body and mind. constant bullying off all kinds and it had one escape you had to become strong enough to leave. this ofcoruse left him pretty...well mentally fucked. he did find the strngth to break free at at that point was in the real world. he was now 15 suffering from horrific depression and anxitey, hating himself and other and held a horrfic lust for revenge, these nomads where known as the mun clan and took jormun under there wing giving him the last name mun. he was now 17 and jormun overheard the elders talking about going to the outside world and taking it over. jormun liked the outside world, he would read books about it and went on small missions to it, the outside world was known as a sillith, a planet with a major war going on between the two largest countries. he barged in "No! you cant do this! they're people as well." he said fear and anger building up, the elders looked shocked at him and after a few hours arguing jormun simply packed up and left but as he looked down he saw two glass jars each holding two white eyes with a tag on them "Happy birthday shomei ~love, you're shame filled mother" he looked at it, "birthday?" he smiled softly, he never knew his mother and had defently never gotten any present from her, he reconized the eyes from a book he had been reading the 'byakugan' as they where called, using his powers as a medical ninja he quickly transplanted them and he opened his eyes and they where amazing, he could see everything far and wide, all around him, he shead a tear but before he could see more fifty armed nomads quickly rushed him but at that moment somthing burned inside him he saw into the future, death, flames and a towering snake was what he saw. he snapped back into reailty, they came closer to him as he coughed up some blood that splatered onto the floor, he felt a rush of rage. like he knew there every move, he threw both of his arms out as they quickly turned into snakes (his arms) and grew snapping on two of there necks, he looked shocked but the snakes continued to move and killed the rest with ease. his hands turned to normal and he ran, as fast he could. he then saw waves of his brothers and sisters all clad in black armor, all holding weapons of all time and jormun scared and confused began to cry, he was scared as he feard the village elder command them to bring a end to silith and there people so tey may have a home for themself. "Kill them... they are weak...you are strong.crush them!!" a strange voice boomed in his ear and he didnt argue. jormuns always had a weak mind, still does and it makes it easy for mind control over any other thing like that to work on him. he roared his eyes glowing forming a blue and gold floral pattern, these were his mothers eyes, cursed to see into the future, cursed to bring pain, cursed to bring justace. he rushed at the army. his tenseigans pulsing in the now forming twilight. he roared and cried as he pulled 50 of them in with his power of attractive and repulsive forces and when close used water style to rip the blood out of there bodys making it fly high into the air, using earth style he would make crakes in the earth making a few fall to there death. the blood would harden and using his tenseigan would send them flying into his 'family' like bullets. he was being slowly manipulated by the dragon god of dreams harkon, he was more akin to a demon then a dragon but none the less he chose to use this mortal as a toy for now. he then, not knowing how, made from his elbow up a blade of gale light on both arms, making his arms like swords, which didnt stop at the fingers put went on for half a meter. gale light is A special kind of spacial manipulation mixed with spirit manipulation Essentially, you bind your spirit to a space and infuse it, making it capable of cutting through most things. It's typically god level classification due to how hard it is to master, doing this and summoning waves of snakes he would go on to slice and almost destroy the entire army, being sent into a frenzy. the elder looked in shock and quickly opened a portal to leave but, flash stepping jormun would slice the back of his legs, and run through the portal onto the rough grounds of sillith. he was stuck, with cursed eyes, no family, a demon in his mind and no where to go. the rest of that year was pretty slow, he whent on to become a merc, nothing good really happened, until satanas found him and joined him into the reacon corps of the army, there he found his first friends Sujit, sonna and shino. they all did some shit until the day shino and himself left. this made choas within the order, but nothing major. small things happened until it got to the point jormun was completly taken over by harkon and well, shino and ian killed him. it was a while until he was revived via reanimation jutsu but! yeah shino sealed him and killed him again. it happened again ( >:/ i wasnt happy about that) but he died...again and was sealed. after a few years i think it was, jormun was let free and fought that universes god of music, the bet was if jormun won then he will leave him alone, if he lost then.. he had to be his boyfriend. he lost being rusty as fuck and lived pretty happily, until a timelord named chromoss began to attack. and he jumped into action to save his world and boyfriend, it worked, he helped and chromoss died but sadly he was trapped in mugen. once again he was with out family...once again he had no idea where the fuck he was. so he joined the oblvion sies but before that he killed his uncle william whom lived in this universe, he was a timelord and jormun needing his power, killed and absorbed his body, soul and mind. adding it to his, now he was a timelord and with that power begun his search for memebrs of the other six clans to absorb. in his mind he was doing tis for the better of th universe and deep down...with each new power he gains...He starts to like himself more. thus why he consantly absorbs, eats and kills. he simply wants to be perfect in his own eyes. which is somthing he will never get this way, but he's convinced to be this way. due to recent avents he has become the champion of yin herself and will do anything to protect/show her wrath. he fights for her and the destruction of the mugen multiverse, as wel as that he found himself tainted by phazon and is quickly trying to fiend them off with cybernetics, in time he will either be fully robotic or compely currupted (☀http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Phazon) Powers: curses, lots and lots of curses, spells and energy types from mugen such as choas, sorrow, darkness, dream energy , gale light and i mean he punches really hard and is a master is kenjutsu and taijutsu. i guess he's ight at genjutsu. but since this is only a tad bit of his power he isnt nearly as strong however i bet he would still kick alot of your asses, even some of the gods due to his well....godslayer shit. anyway he has a shit ton of kekkei genkai from eating a chakra fruit and knows every nature tranformation